The Roleplay War
This is a true story, one about the war over illuminati-based roleplay taking place in Robots. Also, the main character's username is steveyfish, you know him as KimeramonRocks on Wikia. I had to say that becase the main character's name was never spoken. I sat upon a shelf of ice, wishing to be more than just a teenage Wolf of Snow. I thought of the rarely seen beauty of a world that the young wolves often dreamed of. I had been just lucky to get out as a child, but those other wolves probably won't. Only one in five-hundred Wolves get to be able to see the outside world... and I had just thought of a way to get out there again. I climbed the pillar of ice below the thinnest ice in the ceiling, and froze a path to the top. I knew I would probably mangle my paw, but, who gives a dime? I punched the ice as hard as possible, breaking the ice, and my paw (and my determination). Regretting what I had done, I looked back down at the other wolves in the cave and the world outside. There was no going back. After getting out of the ravine containing the ice cave's entrance, and the cave encasing the ravine, I took in the world outside. It was exactly as I remembered it, but the volcano had a pinata, balloons, and a few gifts strewn around it (This is what the volcano looked like at the first annual Jayson's Birthday event takin I cg place in Robots). I glanced over to the beach. "Oohh, a giant sandcastle!" Wow. That sand is HARD! After coming here, I tried to knock down the sand castle countless times, but to no avail. It was sunset, and I decided to make a home here. I created a shelf of ice in the entrance, as a senior Lux Draco, a tiny little Spikle, and a black Wolf of Snow with a mafia fedora. Realizing I had frozen my good paw into the ice, I called for help. "Hey, could you melt this please?" After having melted and rebuilt the ice twice, I was exhausted and collapsed onto the sand. "I'll be your helper!" Said the Lux Draco. "My name is Jose." he added. "Oh, no thanks. I'll work on the shelf tomorrow." I replied. Jose's expression changed to a rather glum and dark expression. "Can I get him, master?" said the little wolf standing under the Draco. "Go ahead." I ran down into the hollow under the sandcastle, but the Spikle, Wolf, and dragon in pursuit were too much to outrun. Everything went black as I felt spikes, a block of ice, and large, sharp claws hit me at once. I woke up outside the sandcastle, where I heard a voice calling. It was the same as the wolf that worked for the Lux Draco. "The Devil's taking over! HELP M- IWILLFINDYOU -EEEEE!" It's not nice to be joking about the devil... (TO BE CONTINUED, SO FAR THAT'S PART 1)